Halfway to Anywhere
by CutiePieBuddyGrl
Summary: Title came from Evanescence song Anywhere. Story came from a dream. Story of a true love story. But nothing like this happens in the real world. Sadly.


**Just a dream i had that i turned into a one shot but made it HSM**

Troy Bolton is a world known Hollywood actor living with his high school sweetheart Gabriella Montez. Gabriella is not in the limelight unlike her boyfriend, who didn't want her to work because of how much money he was making, he was able to support himself and her as well. Troy was never the "bad boy" of the press but he did have a lot of paparazzi following him all the time.

Gabriella rolled over and snuggled closer to Troy's chest. She has yet to tell him about the news she found out earlier that day. She was going to tell him after dinner but apparently Troy had other plans. That's how she ended up naked in Troy's arms. It was time she told him the truth.

"Troy?" She gently shook him awake. "Troy I gotta tell you something."

"Later, sleepy time, now." Troy pulled her closer.

"No Troy, now." She watched as he slowly opened his eyes. "I went to the doctor earlier, and he told me something." Troy was a little more awake now.

"Is something wrong, are you okay?" He asked in a worried tone.

"No I'm fine, he just confirmed my suspicion something I was curious about. Troy…I'm having a baby." She said fast.

"That's nice Gabby, go back to sleep." Gabriella counted in her head to five. When she reached five, Troy fell off the bed. "A baby? What do you mean a baby, you cant be pregnant."

"What do you mean I can't, Troy we just had sex 4 times in 3 hours. And many times before that, Troy I'm 6 weeks pregnant."

"So we're having a baby? A thing made from me and you?" Troy said looking at her stomach.

"Yes Troy, a baby made from us." Troy kissed her hungrily which escladed to the action that made her pregnant in the first place.

Troy and Gabriella walked onto the set of his new movie _Halfway to Anywhere_ hand in hand. They didn't want to tell the cast because they didn't want word to leak out about the baby until the couple was ready to tell the world. Gabriella sat in Troy's chair as he went to get his make up done. The other girls in the movie, Taylor McKessie, Sharpay Evans, Kelsi Nielson, and Martha Cox came up to her and looked at her with suspicion in their eyes.

"Something is different about you." Sharpay stated.

"Yea, it's like you have some sort of glow." Taylor spoke. Gabriella was about to speak when she felt something come up her throat. She made a mad dash for the bathroom, upon entering she just made it to the toilet before she threw up. "Oh my God! You're pregnant!" Taylor screamed.

"Any louder and the world will know Kris." Gabriella flushed the toilet and started washing her mouth out by the sink.

"You are?" Martha asked again to which Gabriella nodded.

"We're keeping it a secret though so no telling anyone and if it leaks I'll know who is at fault." Gabriella threatened.

"We wouldn't dream of it, how did Troy take the news?" Kelsi asked in an amused voice.

"Poor boy fell out of bed, was funny though. I had to bite the inside of my cheek not to laugh." She giggled.

"Well we better get back to set other wise Director will be furious." Sharpay stated and all the girls left the room. The first scene that was being shot was a romantic scene between Troy's character, Terry, and Sharpay's character, Amy.

"You're okay with watching your man kiss another girl?" Martha whispered as the Troy and Sharpay were about to connect lips.

"Yea, I mean if it wasn't in the script then Troy wouldn't be doing it. Just watch what'll happen when they're finished the scene." Gabriella whispered back. Sure enough when the director called 'cut' Troy ran over to Gabriella and pulled her into a strong kiss while apologizing the whole time. "Told you." Gabriella whispered to Martha when Troy pulled away, to which Martha laughed.

"Troy, could I talk to you for a moment?" Gabriella asked seriously.

"Sure, my part is done for another two hours, lets go to my trailer." Troy followed Gabriella who looked a little preoccupied. Once they were inside the trailer Gabriella pushed Troy down on the couch that was in it.

"What are you doing?" Troy asked shocked as Gabriella straddled his waist.

"Something that I couldn't do on the set." Gabriella latched her lips to his and went to undo his belt. Troy grabbed Gabriella around the waist and pulled her tight to him. Anyone who walked by the trailer would be able to hear Gabriella from inside shouting Troy's named.

When they walked back onto the set, all the girls looked at Gabriella with an evil smiled on their faces. The boys that were also there were smiling for another reason, wishing they had a girlfriend who would give them a quickie between scenes. When Troy went back to get his make up reapplied the girls quickly ran to Gabriella.

"Dude what happened in there, the thing was rocking and faint screams could be heard?" Kelsi asked.

"Well that's what Troy does to me, how do you think I got pregnant anyway?" Gabriella joked. The girls went back to prepare for their dramatic scene together, but they had to do some psyche themselves out so they could perform at their best.

Eventually Troy and Gabriella told the rest of the cast as Gabriella neared her 4th month and as the movie was about to wrap up. Gabriella had successfully hid her pregnancy from the paparazzi; it also helped that her stomach muscles were in great shape that she didn't have a growing belly anyway.

Two months after the movie wrapped _Halfway to Anywhere_ was premiering and Troy was of course bringing Gabriella to come. It would be hard to conceal Gabriella's six months pregnant belly on the red carpet. Gabriella went back to her hometown of Brooklyn, New York in preparation of making a dress with one of her favorite teachers who was very good and designing dresses. The two came up with a good idea of how to conceal the belly Gabriella was getting. Currently they were on the red carpet ready to talk to reporter for E! News.

"So, we're here with hottie Troy Bolton and his gorgeous girlfriend Gabriella Montez. So Troy what is _Halfway to Anywhere_ about?" Gabriella zoned before hearing Troy's reply, but she was smiling anyway. During one of the last questions, Gabriella felt the baby kick. It took a lot of self-control not to yell it at Troy. Instead she just hugged him closer and pressed her stomach to his, and let him feel a kick for himself. When she did that he was in the middle of answering a question he stumbled a little on his words but still managed to smile his way out of it. After the interview was over and they walked away Gabriella couldn't wait to ask Troy if he felt it.

"Yes Gabriella I did, and it was wonderful. It took a lot not to rub your stomach. But when we get home, I'm going to do what I want to so bad right now." Troy spoke to a smiling Gabriella.

"Never take me to one of those ever again, please. My feet hurt and she kept kicking the whole time." Gabriella said as they got home, she flopped down on the couch and put her feet up on the table in front of it.

"Well next time I have a movie premiering, there will be a little baby to take care of." Troy sat down next to her. "Now I get to do what I've wanted to the whole night." Troy laid down with his head resting on Gabriella's stomach. "Hey little one, I felt you kick, yes I did. It was wonderful too." Troy rubbed her stomach and gave it a kiss. Gabriella loved seeing this side of Troy, she knew that he was going to be a great father.

"Well mommy's tired and wants to go to bed." Gabriella announced. Troy picked her up much to her surprise and carried her up the stairs. "Wow, I didn't know you could still pick me up." As Troy laid her down in bed she pulled him next to her.

"When would you like to tell the rest of the people?" Troy asked.

"When is your next interview to promote the movie?" Gabriella asked back.

"Two days from now, I'm on The Ellen Degeneres Show." Troy spoke.

"Then that's when we'll tell everyone, there's this one maternity shirt that I've been dying to wear." Gabriella beamed.

"Well that's settled I'll bring you out on the show and you can surprise everyone with your stomach." Troy laughed.

The two days went by quickly, Troy was able to guide Gabriella threw the crowd of people into the studio to tape the show. Gabriella had the shirt in her bag, that way she could change once she was inside without any paparazzi catching a glimpse of her growing belly. When they were inside Troy's changing room Gabriella switched into the shirt with Troy drooling all over her, she eventually finished and put a zip up hoodie over her stomach hiding it as much as possible. Troy soon got the noticed that he was going to be introduced and had to go on stage.

"And now superstar Troy Bolton!" Ellen shouted. All the girls screamed and clapped while Troy covered his ears pretending that they were gonna fall off. He went over, hugged Ellen then sat down while the audience calmed down.

"So Troy, explain what this movie _Halfway to Anywhere_? It's a very interesting title." Ellen spoke.

"Well it's about the song from Evanescence. Just about my character Terry falling in love with this girl then her not wanting to be with him, but she soon realizes that he can help her. Then its just about him trying to get her to leave her past behind, everything that's bad and run away to anywhere." Troy explained.

"Well isn't that sweet, how did you get hooked onto this movie?" Ellen asked.

"Well my girlfriend is the cause of that, that song is just like us except the other way around. I left with her, and she helped me to get where I am now." Troy spoke with a certain smile on his face.

"How did you meet your girlfriend?" Ellen asked.

"We went to the same high school together, we met one day when she was having an off day. Ever since then we have been going good. I still don't understand how she puts up with me though, especially now that we can't even go out somewhere without people following." Troy spoke in honesty

"Well she's here now so lets bring her out shall we so we can ask? And meet the girl who has captured Troy's heart. So here she is Gabriella Montez!" Both Ellen and Troy stood up while Gabriella came out. Everyone gasped as they saw Gabriella's stomach leading the way first, when she sat down Troy rubbed her rounded tummy and kissed her cheek. "Well this is a surprise." Ellen commented.

"Yea, it was to me too." Troy said laughing, while Gabriella smacked his arm.

"Of course it was, and Troy, I put up with all the craziness because I love you." Gabriella spoke honestly, while the audience awed as the two shared a small kiss.

"So you're pregnant?" Gabriella nodded. "Wow, how were you able to hide it from the media?"

"Well, I didn't start to get big until about a few weeks ago. It was very hard to hide it at the premier though." Gabriella laughed with the other two.

"How far along are you right now?" Ellen asked in a happy tone.

"6 months, so 26 weeks." Gabriella rubbed her stomach happily. "And no, we're not going to say what gender the baby is."

"Aww, why not?" Ellen pushed.

"We don't even know," Troy commented in. "Well I don't, she does." Troy poked Gabriella, who bit at his finger.

"Why don't you know Troy?" Ellen asked.

"I don't want to know until its delivery time." Troy kissed Gabriella's cheek. "She knows so that way she can get the correct clothes."

"What about the nursery?"

"That has been painted a baby green color, in my love of frogs. So the little one is getting a Lily Pad Nursery." Gabriella spoke.

Now that the whole world knew, there was a lot more paparazzi that would follow them around more which scared Troy to death. The pair was rarely seen out now because of Gabriella being 8 and a half months pregnant. One night Gabriella had a sharp pain in her abdomen. She poked Troy to get him awake.

"Yes baby what type of food can I get you?" Troy asked sleepily sitting up.

"A hospital bed and some drugs." Gabriella's water broke right after she said that. "And fast too." It took a few seconds to register in Troy's mind what she was saying right now. Troy sprang up, grabbed Gabriella and carried her to the car that was inside the garage with her bags already inside. Gabriella was having contractions every few minutes. Upon reaching the hospital, there were a few paparazzi there, they surrounded Troy and Gabriella as he carried her into the hospital.

"Help!" Troy shouted. A nurse grabbed a wheelchair for Gabriella to sit in. "Her contractions are a few minutes apart and her water already broke." Troy explained as they settled Gabriella into a single room. The news of Bolton's baby coming would be the headline in every gossip news article that was available.

Around 4:30 in the morning, an hour after they arrived, Gabriella was in the delivery room pushing her heart out, while squeezing Troy's hand until it was broken. After another 20 minutes of pushing Gabriella finally pushed out the crying baby with Troy's words of encouragement.

"It's a little girl!" Dr. Mazzo said as he rested the baby on Gabriella's chest. She started crying at the site of her baby and held the little girl tight in her arms. "Do you have a name?" The doctor asked.

"Yea," Troy whispered. "Nicole Sandra Bolton."

When Troy stepped outside the hospital to get some fresh air after making sure Gabriella was alright for him to leave. The paparazzi was all around him asking if he had a baby and if Gabriella was doing okay. Troy told them that he has a little girl and that Gabriella was doing perfectly fine before entering the hospital again.

The two sat on Gabriella's bed staring at the beautiful little girl who had Troy's eyes, but everything else was Gabriella. They were a perfect family, now the only thing for them to be whole is have Gabriella share their last name which Troy was planning to ask her soon, very soon.

**I know if it wasnt good, it was just something I thought of spure of the moment.**


End file.
